familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
South London
South London is the southern part of London, England. According to the 2011 official Boundary Commission for England definition,Boundary Commission for England, London - London 2011 amendment South London includes the London boroughs of Bexley, Bromley, Croydon, Greenwich, Kingston, Lambeth, Lewisham, Merton, Richmond, Southwark, Sutton and Wandsworth. Boundary Commission The River Thames divides Greater London into two parts. The southern part includes the historic central areas of Southwark, Lambeth and Bankside and also maritime Greenwich. The area has only a small section of the London Underground network, but has a much more extensive suburban railway system than North London and is the location of all of London's tram services. This area is made up of the London boroughs of Bexley, Bromley, Croydon, Greenwich, Kingston, Lambeth, Lewisham, Merton, Richmond, Southwark, Sutton and Wandsworth. This definition is used by the Boundary Commission for England.Boundary Commission for England - South London Boroughs The London Borough of Richmond upon Thames includes sections on both sides of the River Thames and the boundary commission class the entire district as part of South London, pairing it with Kingston upon Thames for the purposes of devising constituencies.http://www.official-documents.gov.uk/document/cm70/7032/7032_iii.pdf In 1965 Greenwich, Lambeth, Lewisham, Southwark and Wandsworth were designated Inner London boroughs and Bexley, Bromley, Croydon, Kingston, Merton and Sutton were designated Outer London boroughs.Office of Public Sector Information - London Government Act 1963 (c.33) (as amended) Planning sub-region For the purposes of the London Plan, there was a South London sub-region in operation from 2004 to 2008 consisting of Bromley, Croydon, Kingston, Merton, Richmond and Sutton.Greater London Authority, The London Plan: Sub-Regional Development Framework - South London In 2001 this area had a population of 1,329,000.Greater London Authority, The London Plan: The Sub Regions This definition is used by organisations such as Connexions.Connexions - South London In 2008 it was replaced with a South East sub-region consisting of Southwark, Lewisham, Greenwich, Bexley and Bromley and a South West sub-region consisting of Croydon, Lambeth, Merton, Sutton, Kingston, Richmond and Wandsworth.Greater London Authority - Draft Further Alterations to the London Plan List of boroughs , Camberwell, Peckham, Clapham, Brixton, Stockwell, Streatham Hill, Tooting, Dulwich, Brockley, Sydenham, Lewisham and Deptford.]] This list includes all boroughs included in the Boundary Commission area: Climate South London is, like other parts of London and the UK in general, a temperate maritime climate according to the Köppen climate classification system. Three Met Office weather station's currently collect climate data south of the river; Kew, Hampton and Kenley Airfield, on the southern edge of the urban area. Long term climate observations dating back to 1763 are available for Greenwich, although observations ceased here in 2003. Temperatures increase towards the Thames, firstly because of the urban warming effect of the surrounding area, but secondly due to altitude decreasing towards the river, meaning the southern margins of South London are often a couple of degrees cooler than those areas adjacent to the Thames. Often snow can be seen to lie on the North Downs near Croydon when central London is snow free. The record high temperature at Greenwich is recorded during August 2003. Sunshine is notably lower than other London area weather stations (by about 50–100 hours a year), suggesting Greenwich may be a fog trap in winter, and that the hillier land to the south may obscure early morning and late evening sunshine. The highest temperature recorded across South London was on the same occasion at Kew Gardens. Although the Met Office accepts a higher reading from Brogdale in Kent, many have questioned the accuracy of this and regard the Kew reading as the most reliable highest UK temperature reading. |date=Sep 2011 }} Associated organisations *South London Gallery *South London Line *South London Botanical Institute *South London Press *South London Radio *South London Storm *South London Theatre See also *South Bank References External links * * Category:London sub regions